The present invention relates generally to an ice making assembly. In particular, the invention relates to an ice making assembly, and associated refrigeration system, for a refrigeration appliance such as a domestic refrigerator that has both a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment, with the ice making assembly being located in the fresh food compartment of the refrigerator.
Refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, typically have both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment or section. The fresh food compartment is where food items such as fruits, vegetables, and beverages are stored and the freezer compartment is where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. The refrigerators are provided with refrigeration systems that maintain the fresh food compartments at temperatures somewhat greater than, or above, 0° C. and the freezer compartments at temperatures below 0° C.
The arrangements of the fresh food and freezer compartments with respect to one another in such refrigerators vary. For example, in some cases, the freezer compartment is located above the fresh food compartment and in other cases the freezer compartment is located below the fresh food compartment. Additionally, many modern refrigerators have their freezer compartments and fresh food compartments arranged in a side-by-side relationship. Whatever arrangement of the freezer compartment and the fresh food compartment is employed, typically, separate access doors are provided for the compartments so that either compartment may be accessed without exposing the other compartment to the ambient air.
The refrigeration systems for such refrigerators usually include an evaporator for the freezer compartment that cools the air in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator to temperatures below zero degrees Celsius. Air movers, such as fans for example, circulate the air in the freezer compartment for the purpose of bringing the cold air into contact with all sections of the freezer compartment.
Refrigerators of the types described often can be provided with units for making ice or ice pieces. The ice making unit is commonly located in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator and manufactures ice by the freezing of water by convection as the cold circulating air in the freezer compartment comes into contact with the water and by conduction as that same cold air cools the ice molds in which the water is held. In some cases, the ice making unit is located in the fresh food compartment. Bins for storing the ice pieces that are made are often included with the ice making units. The ice pieces can be dispensed from the storage bins through a dispensing port in the door that closes the freezer to the ambient air. The dispensing of the ice usually occurs by means of an ice delivery mechanism that extends between the storage bin and the dispensing port in the freezer compartment door.